1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reagent for measuring a degree of oxidative stress and a method of measuring a degree of oxidative stress.
2. Background Art
It has been known that oxidative stress in vivo relates to various kinds of diseases or aging, and a variety of methods were proposed in order to understand the condition of oxidative stress in vivo. For example, it has been proposed that free radicals in a biological sample such as blood are used as a marker of oxidative stress.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-257909 discloses an analysis device analyzing the condition of free radicals in blood that is collected from a subject by measuring a degree of oxidative stress of a subject. In the analysis device, as one of the methods of measuring a degree of oxidative stress, a hydroperoxide (ROOH) in blood generated in vivo is used as a marker of oxidative stress, and the d-ROMs test (Reactive Oxygen Metabolites) has been applied in which the concentation of the hydroperoxide is measured by the color reaction. JP-A No. 2009-257909 discloses N,N-ethyl-p-phenylenediamine as a color reagent used when the d-ROMs test is performed.
In addition, European Patent (EP) No. 0783692B1 discloses that N,N-ethyl-p-phenylenediamine and a compound that has —CH3, —CH2CH3, —H or a halogen atom as a coordinate functional group of four places thereof are used as a color reagent, and a method of measuring free radicals using the color reagent.